J-Man: Hero's Duty
J-Man: Hero's Duty '''is an action adventure game based on the J-Man series of games, this game takes place over the course of one week of action, having a day/night and weather cycle. Characters * James Chartan/J-Man * Alesa Virya/A-Girl * Taco Cat * Nikolai Zephyr/The N Villains * Nathaniel Karm/Nanobot * Zeke Belenski/Badger * Jason Werm/Snitch * Gaz * Werner Wilkins/Wintergreen * Elias Durland/Scarce * Choco Taco * Mecha Kitty * Violet Benson/Geomancer * Nathan Mage/Bloodhawk * Liam Light/Thunderbolt * MANTIS * /Demos * Cameron Liaza/Dove * Sebastian Fiyra/De-Nye * Angelica Canra/Queen Cobra * Johnathan Shriek/The Reaper * Alabaster Star/Detox * Lillian Zarn/Harlequin * Eliza Marsh/Firedagger * Mason Zala/Peculiar * Shadow Stranger * Revenge * Eliza Vernin/Alley Cat * Jack Ventura/Royal Flush * Silverclaw * Wasp * Gamma * Void * Sleet * Bonfire Weapons J-Man Melee * J-Blades - Metal * Fire Axe - Fire * Circular Saw - Metal * Shadowclaws - Shadow * Sickle - Metal * Badger Claws - Metal * Scythe - Fear * Longsword - Demon * Katana - Dark * Syringe Claw - Poison * Sledgehammer - Electric * Spear - Dark * Silver Claws - Metal * Gauntlets - Light Ranged * Mounted Machine Gun - Metal * Pistol - Metal * Crossbow - Metal * Shotgun - Metal * Sniper Rifle - Metal * Combat Shotgun -Metal * Rocket Launcher - Explosive * Revolver - Demon * Hand Cannon - Metal * Flamethrower - Fire * Stun Gun - Electric * Throwing Scythes - Dark * Throwing Cards - Magic * Energy "Stingers" - Magic Tools * Smoke Bomb * Plastic Explosive * Ballistic Rope * Grappling Hook * Hacking Device * Gas Grenade * Freeze Grenade * Nanotech Tracker * Brick Trap * Snake Poison * Electric Strike * Invisibility Cloak * Catnip * Radioactive Device Taco Cat - Challenge Maps/Taco Cat Story Pack * Taco Claws * Cheese Blade * Meat Axe * Tomato Cannon * Lettuce Gun * Sour Cream Shot * Taco Hacking * Guac Grenade * Taco Invisibility Cape A-Girl - Challenge Maps/A-Girl Story Pack * Hunting Knife * Bowie Knife * Sabre * Assault Rifle * Throwing Knife * Submachine Gun * Hacking Device * Grappling Hook * Explosive Spike The N - Challenge Maps/The N Story Pack * Tomahawk * Axe * Pickaxe * Predator's Sniper Rifle * Throwing Axe * Dual Pistols * Hacking Device * Grappling Hook * Climbing Pick Nanobot * Tentacles * Electric Knuckles * Arm Blade * Tentacles * Ray Gun * Arm Dart * Tentacles * Hacking Device * Tracking Dart Wintergreen * Ice Blade * Ice Hammer * Ice Knuckles * Ice Blast * Supressed Pistol * Submachine Gun * Ice Magic * Grappling Hook * Ice Grenade Costumes J-Man * Current * First Day * Armored * Shadow * Jason Alexander (Alternate Universe) Taco Cat * Taco Cat * Choco Taco * Mecha Kitty * Demon Cat (Alternate Universe) A-Girl * A-Girl * Armored * Alyana Fernova (Alternate Universe) The N * The N * Armored * Nighthawk (Alternate Universe) Nanobot * Nanobot * Nathan Mage (Alternate Universe) Wintergreen * Wintergreen * Wallace Wilkins (Alternate Universe) Plot Missions Choices Silverclaw * '''Kill: * Mercy: Badger * Kill: * Mercy: Enemy Types * Thug ** Armored Thug (Hard Mode Only) ** Bulletproof Thug ** Bullet Resistant Thug (Hard Mode Only) ** Stun Stick Thug ** Stunner Thug (Hard Mode Only) ** Riot Shield Thug ** Rioter Thug (Hard Mode Only) * Armed Thug ** Assault Rifle Thug ** Submachine Gun Thug (Hard Mode Only) ** Combat Shotgun Thug ** Double Barrel Shotgun Thug (Hard Mode Only) ** Pistol Thug ** Revolver Thug (Hard Mode Only) * Sniper ** High Power Sniper (Hard Mode Only) * Medic ** Lazarus Medic (Hard Mode Only) * Camouflage Suit Thug ** Gecko (Hard Mode Only) * Brute ** Titan (Hard Mode Only) *Combat Specalists **Assassin (Hard Mode Only) *Minigunner **Gatling Gunner (Hard Mode Only) *Tracker **Hunter (Hard Mode Only)